


A Great Baker Always Rises to the Occasion

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bakery AU, Canon Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Useless Lesbians, possible makorrasami, possible poly, possibly smut, queer dorks, reflections & flashbacks, trans guy! Mako, we will see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra reflects on how her and her beautiful wife met!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Baker Always Rises to the Occasion

Asami was desperate, of all days for people to drop the ball on her, it had to be the bakery, and on her boyfriend's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bouncing around a few ideas about the overall direction of this fic, I might do a poly makorrasami or stick with masami into long-term Korrasami


End file.
